


Adrenaline Rush

by mrvvrench



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, no one dies it's all good, numbers is also a perf asshole, wrench is a perf asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvvrench/pseuds/mrvvrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers comes by some amusement park tickets and gets suckered into going by Wrench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request by [ askbox](http://dont-pester-lester.tumblr.com>%20Dani</a>%20for%20a%20reluctant%20Wrenchers%20date.%20%0AThis%20one%20was%20massive%20and%20I%20didn't%20even%20intend%20for%20it%20to%20be%20this%20big%20I'm%20so%20sorry.%20%0AAnyway%0AIt's%20pretty%20much%20all%20written%20up%20now,%20just%20needs%20to%20be%20edited,%20so%20I'll%20be%20posting%20this%20in%20parts%20once%20they're%20edited.%20%0A%0AAs%20always,%20my%20<a%20href=) is always open for requests and prompts and headcanons and all that.
> 
> Hope you guys like this one aw yea. Gonna start working on other projects now.

_We got these tickets from Fargo. I guess they’re amusement park tickets._

Wrench hopped up quickly from his seat on the couch. He snatched them rather aggressively from Numbers’ hands while his partner stared at him incredulously. _What the fuck man?_ But the taller man didn’t notice Numbers’ hands signing for his attention. Wrench read the tickets from front to back, his eyes wide and nearly popping out of his head. Numbers waved his hand in front of Wrench’s face.

_Dude. What are you doing?_

_These are for Cedar Point. I’ve seen this place on TV and read about it the last time we were in Ohio._

_So?_ Numbers shrugged, reaching for the tickets.

 _It’s one of the best in the country!_ Wrench pointed out, keeping the tickets away from Numbers’ hands.

_Yeah, okay. So? I mean we’re probably not going anyway._

Wrench let out one of the saddest noises that Numbers thought he’d ever heard anyone make. He wasn’t even aware his partner had an interest in those places.

 _We HAVE to go. Have to. Please. I will go without you if I have to,_ Wrench begged, his eyes tracing Numbers’ face as he plead to his partner.

 _Then go without me,_ Numbers replied simply, shrugging his shoulders at the entire idea. Amusement parks were **not** his thing. Probably. He’d only ever been once, when he was ten years old. The memory was laced with horrific smells of funnel cake, awful screaming, and the extremely uncomfortable sensation of trying to swallow his own puke on every ride he was forced on. The worst was the last ride he’d been shoved onto; a roller coaster that made him piss himself in horror. If Numbers thought about it enough, he could still recall how hot the sun was on his face as he burned and endured the harsh teasing of his siblings for the rest of the trip.

Numbers knew it was a bit unfair to hold this against all other theme parks. This one had been particularly shitty and was shut down only six months after his family had visited. But it was an experience that stuck with him through life and would occasionally make him smolder with embarrassment; one that he was more than ready to forget and never have to relive.

In hindsight, he wished he would have thrown away the passes on the way home. He should have guessed that adrenaline addicted Wrench would be into adrenaline inducing rides.

 _It won’t be as fun without you,_ Wrench’s face began to twist into a slight pout.

_Trust me. It’ll be ten times better without me._

_Why? Are you afraid of roller coasters?_ Wrench waggled his eyebrows at his partner, debating whether or not this was actually the truth.

When Numbers clenched his jaw a little, Wrench knew he’d hit the bullseye.

 _I don’t know,_ the smaller hit man replied. It was only a half lie. How could he actually be certain that he was afraid of them if the only one he’d been on was many, many years ago and probably blown way out of proportion?

_I’ve only been on one._

_Then you don’t even know,_ Wrench decided for him. _Come on. The tickets were free. Fargo wants us to go. It’d be such a waste._

 _No way man. I don’t like carnival food and I hate crowds. It sounds awful enough without throwing roller coasters in the picture._ Numbers grimaced as the recollection memory of corndogs and turkey legs hit him full force. He almost felt nauseous.

 _So you are afraid of them then?_ Wrench singled out the tiny hidden words underneath Numbers’ complaint with a smirk. Numbers hated when he did that. He _always_ did that.

Numbers scowled at his partner. _I was on one. And that was one too many._

 _How old were you?_ Wrench signed, the smirk growing wider on his face.

_I don’t know. A kid. Like ten._

_So you’re making a mountain out of a molehill like always._ Wrench’s smirk grew another inch and curved upward into a full, sickening grin as he teased his partner. Numbers burned with anger all over.

_You’re such a prick. Why do you always have to make fun of me, man?_

_I’m not making fun of you,_ Wrench shrugged, but the grin that made Numbers want to knock his partner’s teeth out remained plastered on his face. _You’re just overly sensitive._

 _I am not._ Numbers knew that was a stretch. He was aware, all too aware, that he was overly sensitive. But it wasn’t something he could just turn on and off; wasn’t a switch he could just flip. He tried so many times to learn how, but nothing worked. Instead, he tried to learn to live with his sensitivity like an unwanted roommate; tried to keep it from stabbing someone every time he felt like he was being insulted. How Wrench had managed to avoid being shot so far, was beyond anyone. Himself included.

 _Look. You can bring your camera. And we’ll go on a Thursday or something so it’ll be less busy. I bet you could get some pretty cool shots,_ Wrench offered, trying to make Numbers think about the benefits of a trip.

Sighing, Numbers shuffled his feet and looked away from his partner for a moment before rubbing his palm down his beard. _I don’t know man._ He didn’t want to go. He really didn’t.

 _Please. I promise it’ll be fun,_ Wrench looked absolutely crushed by the hesitant face Numbers made. Wrench wanted so badly to show his partner a good time and to go and make memories with him and to be able to laugh and tease the smaller man. He wanted to have fun with his partner that didn’t explicitly involve dropping bodies or hunting people down; wanted to be a normal person on a normal date for once. Even just for a day.

 _I really want us to go,_ he added as his face melted into the most heartbreaking look that rivaled that of a begging dog.

Numbers bit his lip and looked away from those awful, perfectly pitiful eyes. No. He knew Wrench was doing the one thing that allowed him to pick what they were going to eat for dinner, or who had to drive first thing in the morning. Those normally joking or overly serious green eyes seemed to swell in size as Wrench’s eyebrows arched slowly upward. It wasn’t fucking right. It really just wasn’t. Even if Numbers imitated the face down to the smallest little feature, he’d never look anywhere near as pathetic as Wrench did when he wanted something bad enough. If he said no now, Numbers was sure that it would only get worse, somehow.

As Numbers heaved a huge sigh, he tried to remember the last time he actually got _his_ way.

 _I don’t know, Wrench. What if we get a case?_ Numbers attempted to try and talk Wrench down without explicitly saying no.

 _Take the fucking time off. It’s not like we get paid for it,_ Wrench argued.

 _I’ve got other things I need to do, and could do with the time off. Plus I don’t need to be planning a trip to Buttfuck, Ohio,_ Numbers tried a different angle when the other failed.

 _I’ll plan the whole thing. I promise. All you’ll have to do is pack the night before we go. I swear._ Numbers knew Wrench was winning the argument with his reasons and it made him feel exceptionally hot in the cool house. He hated to lose and he definitely didn’t want to lose this one.

But Wrench really seemed like he wanted this. Numbers was unsure as to why his partner was even that interested aside from the thrill factor. Couldn’t they just go see a movie if a date was what he was after? Or dinner? Numbers knew he wasn’t the best about taking his partner out, and all that shit that kept him from keeping a girlfriend before he met Wrench. But most of the time, Wrench wasn’t particularly interested in all that anyway, it seemed. He was very low maintenance; one of the things among many that Numbers loved about him. As long as he got attention at least twice a day, the man appeared to be fine being left mostly alone to his own devices.

With the world’s loudest, most dramatic groan, that Wrench swore he, himself, could hear, Numbers finally, but reluctantly agreed.

 _Fine! Fine. But you take care of everything,_ he conceded, pushing away from the attempted hug his colossal partner was coming at him with. _And stop fucking looking at me like a kicked puppy._

Wrench’s whole being radiated with excitement and happiness as he forced Numbers to accept the body crushing hug. Numbers struggled and pushed at his wall of a chest.

“Get off me you fucking bear!”

Wrench relented and grinned down at the smaller man who looked effectively pissed as he puffed up and smoothed out his hair. _I’ll swear I’ll take care of everything. You won’t have to do anything._

Number could only believe that that was an empty promise, but it was too late now. _Oh, really? Cause I have to call Fargo._

Still grinning, Wrench rubbed at his sideburns and shrugged. _Oh, well, besides that. I mean. If you really want me to I can, but he’s going to be pretty pissed off. Nobody likes relay services._

A smile cracked the tightly locked lips on Numbers’ face in spite of himself. It was true. Relay services could be the absolute worst sometimes. _Alright, you get the hotel and come to me when you figure out the dates and I’ll make the call,_ Numbers told Wrench, trying to put his brooding and authoritative face back in place. Turning to leave, Numbers felt his body being trapped in place once more by strong arms that wrapped around him. However this time, there was something gentle and grateful in the way they embraced him. Numbers found himself slightly leaning into the hug.

A hand was brought up in front of Numbers’ face; fingertips briefly brushed his lips before being pulled away, straight and forward. Numbers recognized the sign immediately. Wrench was saying thank you.

An elbow jammed gently into Wrench’s ribs. _You’re a fucking loser, sometimes. Get off me._

Wrench grinned at his partner as the man walked away from him, leaving him the living room to get started on dinner. As Numbers turned the corner into the kitchen, Wrench could barely make out the faintest trace of a smile on his partner’s lips.

Heading into the bedroom, Wrench snatched the laptop off of the coffee table. He set it down on the bed, sprawling comfortably out on top of the comforter as he began to search for hotels. He wanted to make this trip as perfect as he could for Numbers, otherwise the small man would end up complaining for the next four months at least.

A week passed by quietly and with no signs of a case. After dinner on a Tuesday, Wrench approached his partner with a date.

 _For what?_ Numbers signed as he looked down at the paper that had five consecutive days written on it. The look on the smaller man’s face told Wrench that Numbers was hoping his partner had forgotten all about the silly, little trip. Crossing his arms over his chest, Wrench stared at his partner’s open mouth preparing to protest.

 _Save it,_ he signed as Numbers starts to prattle off signs and spoken words that Wrench pays zero attention to. _I’ve already got everything booked and ready._

Numbers tried to argue, hands flying that Fargo might not even let them take the time off, but Wrench caught Numbers’ hands mid-sign, holding them still for nearly a minute. He stared into Numbers’ eyes, watching resolve crumble. Releasing Numbers’ hands, he shoved the printed information into them. A smile replaced the intimidating look on the large hit man’s face while Numbers looked over the paper. The hotel Wrench found was nice enough; a real hotel. The dates were not particularly bad, and his partner had even printed out a few places to eat and visit if Numbers wanted to try them out.

So maybe Numbers was a little impressed Wrench had gone to all the trouble, but it’s squashed down by a vague nauseated feeling that crept up into his stomach as he leafed through the images of the place he was being forced to go.

 _So will you call Fargo tomorrow?_ Wrench finally broke Numbers’ memory laden stupor.

 _Yeah, I guess,_ Numbers grimaced, handing back all the papers except the copy of the dates.

_Don’t pretend like you forgot._

Numbers scowled. _I wasn’t going to._

_And don’t try to lie to me by telling me we didn’t get the time off, either. You know I’ll find out._

_“_ Jesus fucking Chris!”Numbers shouted, shoving the paper into his pocket rather obnoxiously. _I’ll call him tomorrow, okay?_

Wrench nodded and smirked down at his flustered partner.

 _Go get some milk from the store. We need it to make dinner,_ Numbers demanded, his hands balling into fists when they dropped to his sides.

 _Don’t pout,_ Wrench smirked. _You better not be all pissy and brooding when I get back._

Numbers sneered Wrench out of the room, rolling his eyes at the racket Wrench makes while putting on his shoes.

 

The call to Fargo went much smoother than Numbers ever thought it could. Oddly, the head of the syndicate seemed to be very generous about granting the two of them the unpaid time off. He can’t understand why; perhaps the man knew how much it would get under Numbers’ skin? Or maybe he just felt charitable as cash flowed freely and business ran smoother than ever.

With his last life raft popped in his face, his hope drowns and the smaller hit man resigned to the trip.

 

 _So what’s the deal? Can we go?_ Wrench asked between forkfuls of mashed potatoes during dinner.

Glancing up from his plate, Numbers furrowed his brow. _What? Oh. Right, yeah. Fargo gave us the time off,_ he signed nonchalantly. The man placed a small bite of salad meticulously in his mouth as Wrench began to crack a smile.

 _Really?_ The large hit man seemed to glow from head to toe when Numbers nodded at him.

 _Yeah, really._ Numbers rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to his food. For the rest of the meal, Wrench’s smile never left his lips, even as he chewed his food.

 

The night before their trip came way too soon for Numbers’ personal comfort. Even if it was years from now, Numbers was sure that would still be too soon. Wrench seemed to have already been packed for days, but even so, the man flitted around the room, collecting things Numbers asked for or helping to fold heavily pondered over outfits without even teasing Numbers once. Somehow, just the presence of his partner was enough to soothe some of his jumbled nerves; though the genuine niceness was definitely a big bonus.

Watching his partner lumber around the room as he looked for a particular item or his gigantic hands delicately fold Numbers clothing into perfect little squares was just what Numbers needed to keep his foul mood at bay. For a moment Numbers was consumed with the intense desire to stop those hands from working and feel them wrapped around his own; feel the heat of them warm his constantly cold fingers. Shaking it off as well as he could, Numbers went back to focusing on packing his bag. Once everything seemed to be put away in an orderly fashion, Numbers checked the charge on the camera’s batteries, before packing it securely and carefully between a soft layer of clothing.

Climbing into bed with his partner, nerves and reluctance ran rampant through Numbers as he curled up beside the man. Wrench could read it all behind the mask Numbers put on; glued on to save his pride at all costs. For a moment, Wrench left Numbers alone to his racing thoughts before finally pulling him close against his chest. They rearranged their positions easily as though this was the way they were made to be.

Like the earth slowly revolving around the sun, they moved around each other naturally. And just like the earth, Numbers desperately needed his sun to keep him warm and alive; even when he got burned.

 

When he first realized he was falling hard, his irrationality screamed that he was becoming too attached; too codependent. Emotions, trust, and codependency were all things that made Numbers extremely uncomfortable. They were things he was absolutely afraid of. Being bound to someone in the way he had been heading with his young partner induced anxiety in him that oddly enough, only his partner could quell.

It was a vicious circle he had found himself stuck in. Being with Wrench had caused emotions and attractions that he so desperately craved. His irrationality and fear struck him sick with doubt and resentment just from the mere thought of desiring those things. Numbers’ desire soon grew to a burning need for them.

And like he always seemed to have been, Wrench was one step ahead of his conflicted partner; soothing it all away, one way or another. Which in the end only put Numbers back at the start of the circle of doubt and love that he was running laps around.

It was extremely difficult to put it all behind him and take the leap of faith he knew his partner was waiting for him to make; trust that his caring for Wrench would be worth the weakness it would no doubt bring to them both. But with that inevitable weakness, the bond they formed brought an even greater strength with it that knocked Numbers straight on his ass.

Faith lead to trust, and trust to love. Love brought a snarling, vicious monster that would do anything for Wrench; do anything to keep him safe. And he knew that Wrench had his own fiercely loyal and dangerous beast that dwelt quietly, but never fully asleep.

For the very first time, Numbers knew what it really meant to fully love someone with his whole heart; understood what love _really_ meant. He knew what if felt like to feel completely safe in someone’s arms. The feelings were warm and inviting and unexplainable. They made him insurmountably happy; more than anything in the world ever could.

Wrench was his rock when Numbers needed something to hold onto, his home when he needed something to comfort him, and above all, the sun that burned him with love so beautifully hot that nothing could or would ever compare or hold up.

 

Fingers rubbed soothing circles over Numbers’ skin and slowly his eyelids began to grow heavy as exhaustion took over him. Numbers was surprised to find himself falling asleep before his partner, but he supposed that as nervous as he felt, Wrench must feel doubly excited. A hand smoothed back Numbers’ hair and lips pressed to his temple, coaxing Numbers to let go of his stubborn hold on consciousness. The gesture made the smaller man shift closer to Wrench and within minutes, his chest began to rise and fall rhythmically as Numbers fell asleep. Little vibrations buzzed under Wrench’s hand as Numbers started to snore quietly. Grinning, Wrench pressed another gentle, slow kiss to his partner. He can never get over how stubborn Numbers could look while sleeping. His eyebrows were still scrunched together, his lips parted a little as if he were about to say something dignified. Only on rare occasions where Numbers was sleeping deeply did his face take on a peaceful look. The smaller man’s hair would be all mused in different directions as he drooled a little in his beard with the most contented look on his face. It was a rare sight that Wrench never wanted to miss.

The excitement gnawed at Wrench until nearly an hour later. The comforting motions of his sleeping partner drawn to his chest gradually helped the younger man unwind a little, lulling him to sleep.

The world was still mostly dark when Wrench felt his shoulder being rapidly shaken to wake him. A hand slapped down on his chest.

 _Last time I’m going to try and wake you up before I go back to sleep, asshole,_ Numbers signed grumpily as Wrench blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

 _Did you make breakfast?_ He signed back as he lazily pushed himself up, swinging long legs over the side of the bed.

_Fuck no I didn’t make breakfast. I’m not your mom. If you want breakfast go eat a goddamn bowl of cereal._

Wrench grumbled a little as he stood up. _You always make breakfast if we have to leave early._

_Yeah. On a job. This isn’t a job._

Wrench ignored Numbers as he stretched out his back. Yawning loudly, he shuffled past Numbers indolently, heading towards the bathroom. He stopped in front of his partner as the older man stared him down.

 _What?_ Numbers signed in annoyance.

 **It’s too early to be this irritated** , Wrench thought to himself. He knew how to calm Numbers down, but instead, he found himself reaching out a hand. Numbers stared at it for a moment before Wrench caught the unmistakable look of momentary, knowledgeable horror flash a fraction of a second too late in Numbers’ eyes. Long fingers dug into Numbers’ _perfectly_ done hair and shake the strands violently out of place as Wrench ruffled his partner’s hair. Numbers made a very loud, disgruntled noise that passed unheard by the only person it was intended for. He was sure the whole entire apartment building heard him.

As quick as Numbers could manage, he heaved the gigantic arm away from his hair. Using the wall of the man to push off of, Numbers made a hasty b-line for the bathroom, cheeks furiously burning. _It took him half an hour to fix it this morning._ He growled in frustration as he caught his reflection in the mirror; the loud laughing he could hear all the way from the kitchen only made it ten times worse _._

Wrench packed up the car after a bowl of cereal, knowing it would take a while for Numbers to fix his hair. When Numbers finally came outside, making his way to the car, Wrench was still snickering. There was a single strand of hair that seemed to not want to go back in place and Wrench knew it would bug Numbers for the rest of his life. Tempted to ruin it once more, Wrench’s fingers twitched as he held back the urge. It was a difficult fight. He wanted to see the same look on Numbers’ face as before; the look of horror and rage and extreme frustration over how much he loved his partner and _why._ All those emotions danced across the small man’s face in less than twenty seconds just before Numbers would blow up with a wrath that would make the devil tuck his tail.

But it was always worth it. The bitching and stony stares are worth all the endless amusement and adoration it provided Wrench.

_Fuck you asshole. You get to drive first, now._

Wrench anticipated this and willingly accepted the keys from Numbers. _I was trying to fix it for you,_ he signed with a slight snigger. _You ruined it again, here let me help you._ He lifted his hand jokingly towards his partner. Numbers jumped back immediately, completely unwilling to take the risk.

 _Get the fuck away from me!_ he signed as he vaulted himself into the car as if Wrench was attempting to rub bird shit on him instead of just ruffle his hair a little. Numbers threw the seatbelt over his body and smashed himself against the car door, trying to put as much space between himself and his partner as Wrench climbed into the car beside him.

 _You’re such a child,_ Wrench snorted, starting up the engine when Numbers refused to acknowledge his existence. The roads were nearly empty as Wrench pulled out of the complex and headed towards the highway. The sun began to peek out from the horizon as Wrench merged onto I-80 and headed east towards Ohio. Respecting Numbers’ wishes, Wrench only sped a little as they made their way down the mostly empty intestate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I promise things legitimately happen in the next chapter. Kind of. Technically this is a fluff pwp soooooooo. 
> 
> BUT I MEAN IT'S MORE INTERESTING IN THAT CHAPTER. anyway
> 
> Here you go. Thank you for readinggg.

The hours passed quietly in the car. Numbers took a small nap for a while and when he woke up, he read to occupy himself during the long drive. Occasionally the man would glance at the map and the written directions Wrench had given him and directed his partner on where to go.

They stopped for lunch at a tiny burger joint that Wrench found while doing research for the trip. It was as delicious as the reviews claimed and they both left with full stomachs, arguing hands flying as they both tried to pass off the next driving shift to each other.

Wrench unfortunately lost the battle and was forced to climb in behind the wheel feeling uncomfortably full. He probably should not have had two burgers like Numbers had warned him. The snarky, knowing smile on Numbers’ face gave away exactly what the smaller man was thinking and Wrench purposely avoided his gaze.

Night drew close when Numbers finally opted to drive. He was sure his partner would love a chance to nap and stretch his legs to the best of his ability. The minute they were on the road again, Wrench folded back the seat and kicked his legs out. He snatched a pillow from the backseat and stuffed it under his head; the vibrations of the car thrummed below him and motions from driving dragged him under almost instantly. It was hard for Numbers to keep his attention on the road when Wrench occasionally made the cutest, little snores.

But only after an hour, Numbers’ eyelids began to feel heavy as the dark, paved road sprawled endless in front of the car. As he felt himself beginning to fall asleep, Numbers cursed himself and slapped his hand out, catching his partner on the shoulder.

 _Are we there?_ the gigantic, groggy man woke with a bit of a start, looking around and signing, still half asleep.

 _No, asshole. You have to keep me awake,_ Numbers shot back, driving carefully with his knee.

 _That’s what music is for,_ Wrench gestured to the radio like an asshole. But nonetheless, he pushed his seat into an upright position and threw the pillow into the back. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment before picking up the map and glancing at it, eyes straining in the dark to read the road signs outside of the car. He turned his attention to his partner who looked completely worn out.

 _We should be getting to our motel soon,_ Wrench promised, before looking back down at the map in his lap.

_Good, I’m exhausted._

They pulled into a small town and check into their motel. It wasn’t long before they were both dead asleep in the tiny double bed, crunched together under the covers. Even if the bed had been bigger, they would have slept the exact same way they were now. The only drawback with the bed being so little, was the relatively high possibility that one of them could potentially end up pushed off the bed at any point in the night; usually Numbers.

Morning dawned earlier than either of them wanted to accept, but they both push themselves out of bed and get ready for the day ahead. They shared a poorly pressured shower, constantly arguing over who had more soap to wash off as they fought for the warmth of the spray. Wrench was the first out, thoroughly done with Numbers whining at him, already. He snatched up one of the threadbare towels from the rack and dried himself off. It didn’t take him long; his hair was already nearly dry.

Wrench was in the middle of dressing himself when Numbers caught his attention, half startling him. He was in the process of pulling a tight t-shirt over his body when he caught the panicked, aggravated looking on Numbers’ face. Worry nipped at Wrench’s heels.

 _You made me leave my hair product at home!_ Numbers looked genuinely upset and pissed about it, which only intensified when Wrench let out a booming laugh. He tugged his shirt the rest of the way over himself before plucking his belt off of the bed.

Numbers’ eyes shot daggers into his partner’s back, debating all the discrete ways he could kill the man.

 _It’s not funny, asshole,_ he signed when Wrench turned around.

He hated when Wrench teased him enough as it was, but this one thing bothered him the most. He was plenty cognizant that the world found it outrageous for him to care so much about his appearance. But there was nothing wrong with wanting to look good. Apparently everyone thought differently; at least until their weird habits where pointed out and called “prissy” and “girly” in a derogatory tone that made the small hit man want to unload his gun into their skulls.

 _You don’t have to get that worked up,_ Wrench signed after he finished looping the belt around his waist. _We can get some more on the road, or you can actually let me enjoy the way you look without all that shit in your hair for a day._

 _Why? So you can fuck with me even more? Yeah. You’d love that wouldn’t you?_ Numbers snapped, his body becoming slightly more defensive with each word.

Wrench frowned and Numbers’ brow twitched a little, trying to remain crumpled. However when his partner’s frown deepened, the older man couldn’t help as they lifted in a questioning gesture.

 _I love the way you look when you don’t try to impress anyone else. It reminds me of the way you used to wear your hair when we first met. And when we first fell in love. And I think it’s attractive either way, but I like it best this way._ Wrench shrugged and Numbers dropped his gaze a little. He didn’t think his question would lead to such and embarrassing, shameless answer. But his partner was Wrench after all, so it was bound to happen at least once a week, if not more. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little pleased that Wrench lifted him up and showered him with endless love that he still had a hard time wrapping his head around and feeling like he deserved. It seared him hotter than fire; a pleasurable flame that was bursting with remarkable pain and desire that always reminded Numbers that love was a constant duality between comfort and discomfort.

He wanted to kiss Wrench, yet at the same time he wanted to kick him in the shin and tell him to stop being so awfully fucking romantic. Heaving a sigh, he settled on a happy medium between the two emotions. With a placid nudge, Numbers kicked his toes into the side of Wrench’s foot, leaning up to kiss his partner. It was forgiving, sweet, and hurried and left them both wishing there was a little more time in the world.

 _Nice try, dick, but we’re still stopping by the store before we blow this shithole town,_ he signed before pushing away from his partner. Wrench rolled his eyes and ignored the man while he searched for his other shoe.

_Yeah, no fucking surprise there._

After stopping at the store, Numbers did his hair in the car mirror as Wrench drove them down the nearly vacant interstate. The whole car reeked of the scented product, but Wrench had already been yelled at for making a face. The large man took what little solace he could in the cracked window that breathed a little bit of fresh air his way.

After Numbers seemed to be satisfied, he squirted a bit of hand sanitizer onto his product sticky fingers and the smell of sterile alcohol helped to replace the obnoxious scent of chemical perfume. Wrench let out a small sigh; he wished he could see Numbers’ adorable, natural hair for just a little while longer. It was his favorite and he so rarely got the opportunity to enjoy it for more than a minute or two. But it was Numbers’ choice to do what he pleased with his hair and he was still handsome as hell, either way. So it didn’t bother Wrench too much.

As long as he didn’t ever have to relive the pornstache from hell. He could not take anything Numbers said or did seriously during the pornstache era. That thing made him laugh every time he looked at it for more than a second. It hindered their job and compromised so many parts of their relationship.

That thing looked like a wooly bear caterpillar glued to Numbers’ fucking face. How the hell was anyone, let alone Wrench, supposed to take Numbers seriously?

The rest of the drive went smooth and they checked into their hotel in the late afternoon.

Numbers set up his side of the room with all his things the way he always liked it to be. It always struck Wrench as endearing; no matter where they went, Numbers always set up his personal space the same way. It was a little constant that gave Wrench a piece to hold onto and keep him anchored when things got hectic.

They settled in and enjoyed a quiet moment after spending the majority of the last two days on the road. Numbers joined Wrench on his bed, stretching out next to the giant man. He flipped slowly through the channels, stopping on the weather. He hoped that it would be raining tomorrow, but the gods seemed to be laughing down on him and gracing him with literally perfect conditions. **Seriously?** Wrench wrapped his arm around Numbers’ shoulders, pleased as hell when his generally unaffectionate partner automatically leaned into him. The sun slowly dropped in the sky, casting the hotel room with a dim orange light. Numbers couldn’t help the tiny snicker he made when Wrench’s stomach growled at him ferociously.

 _I’m hungry,_ Wrench signed with one hand. He patted it over his rumbling belly.

 _Really? I couldn’t tell,_ Numbers smirked before sliding out of Wrench’s grip and off the bed. _What’s for dinner?_

 _I read about al little Korean place that’s supposed to be pretty good,_ Wrench suggested, smiling when Numbers eyes lit up.

 _Oh, fuck, I love Korean,_ he replied as his stomach let out its own howl. He hadn’t realized how hungry he’d gotten in his content in relaxing.

_I know, come on. Let’s go._

They both head out with high hopes and hungry stomachs.

The place preceded the reputation it had been given and they both leave full, with their minds blown.

The two hit men both felt lazy as they made their way back to their hotel room. Numbers pushed open the door, letting out a groan. A shiver followed as he stepped aside to let Wrench in.

 _You set the temperature too low,_ Numbers complained. _You always do this._

 _It’s ninety-five degrees outside,_ Wrench replied simply, arching a brow at his partner.

 _Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it needs to be,_ he paused for a moment, turning to look at the thermostat on the wall, _Jesus Christ! You set it at sixty-five!_

 _I like the cold,_ Wrench shrugged as if this should be a good enough answer for his partner.

 _Well, I don’t and you know that,_ Numbers frowned before turning around to adjust the temperature.

 _Oh, come on. Don’t do that. You’re going to set it at eighty-five,_ Wrench signed to his half-turned partner.

_We can compromise at seventy-eight._

_Fuck that!_ Wrench lumbered over to the man and grabbed the wrist that’s pressing the little button. Numbers grumbled at him and wiggled his hand free. _How about seventy and I keep you warm?_ Wrench tried to persuade him, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously.

Numbers snorted, elbowing Wrench in the side. _Seventy-four and that’s my best offer, take it now or I’m setting it at eighty._ Wrench sighed as Numbers dropped the temperature down from seventy-eight. Numbers shivered a little and mumbled something about needing a sweater in the middle of summer.

At bedtime, they get underneath the warm covers together and Numbers pressed his eternally cold fingers on Wrench’s skin. Rolling his eyes, Wrench wrapped an arm around his partner, dragging him closer. After a slow, gentle kiss, they adjust themselves to fit perfectly on the bed.

In the morning, Numbers awoke feeling frozen all over and missing the covers his partner had completely rolled around himself. **He fucking knew it. That snakey bastard had cranked the air up during the night.** The room felt like an ice box to the man and his body shook with both irritation and cold.

Numbers slapped at the bundled covers, jamming his knee into his partner. Normally, Numbers was relatively nice about waking up his partner easily. But when he pulled shit like this, he could give less than a fuck whether the man had a heart attack.  Wrench jolted awake and looked around quickly. The smaller hit man knew Wrench hated to be jarred awake.

 _What?_ he signed over and over, sleepily.

Numbers stared at him, his body shivering all over, with a pissy look.

Wrench eyed him back, half lidded and groggy. _What the hell?_

 _I’m fucking cold asshole. You have all the goddamn covers. It’s seven anyway, get up,_ Numbers ordered around his partner as he got out of the bed. _I expect breakfast to be here after I get out of the shower._

Wrench was torn between arguing and tackling his partner back down into the bed. It was strange to him how he could absolutely love and hate one particular thing about the irksome hit man equally. On one hand, every time the older man bossed him around and demanded things, he wished that he was impartial and could just deck him in the face. But on the other hand, he loved the way his hands signed the commands; loved the way he’d puff himself up when he insisted on something being done. It was ridiculous how much he loved that man, even though he got under his skin **_all the time_**. It was ridiculous how much he loved him **_because_ ** he got under his skin.

_And turn the fucking temperature up._

The last one has Wrench heaving the covers back over himself, burrowing under the warmth in protest of his rude awakening.

“Jesus Christ! Seriously, man?” Numbers growled as he started whacking the covers everywhere. A hand darted out from under the covers, quickly coiling around Numbers’ wrist and dragging the man down onto the bed. A loud rustle accompanied the sudden rush of warmth as Wrench threw the covers over Numbers. The heat enveloped the smaller man immediately, soothing the shivers as his cold body began to warm up. His eyes strained in the dark to make out what Wrench is signing at him.

_You cry more than a baby, you know?_

Hands quickly began to sign insults at his partner, but are shushed when Wrench wrapped his own hands around them, his lips seeking out Numbers’ and capturing them in a honey sweet, unhurried kiss. Anger evaporated as the small man began to sink down into the euphoric, comfortable warmness, his fingers tangling into Wrench’s.

It was a long time before the two men forced themselves to leave the contented nest of blankets they’d made for themselves. They have plans today and they have to get started now if they wanted to beat the lines at the amusement park.

As Numbers headed into the bathroom, he’s amazed that Wrench hadn’t shaken him awake at the ass crack of dawn with excitement. Although, he supposed he was massively appreciative that he didn’t.

After his shower, he came out of the bathroom to coffee and bagels waiting for him. Wrench sipped his own coffee at the desk. _They didn’t have strawberry cream cheese,_ he signed woefully, after putting down the cup. Numbers smeared the plain cream cheese onto an everything bagel. He tossed his knife across the room into the trash can, half smirking at the satisfying clatter it made when it hit the bottom.

 _That sucks, but I’ll never get the whole blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese thing,_ he shrugged, picking up the bagel and taking a small bite out of it.

 _Go fuck yourself. It’s good._ Wrench stood up, collecting clean clothes and a towel. _I’m going to hop in the shower before you monopolize the bathroom._ Numbers lifted his free hand and waved it in the air a little, before flipping off the man as Wrench slapped it down on his way to the bathroom.

_Enjoy the nice water pressure._

_I’m sure it’s all cold now._

Numbers resumed eating his bagel, sipping the coffee experimentally. It seemed Wrench had added just the right amount of sugar and cream like always. He couldn’t contain the slight smirk as he took another sip. A hand on Numbers’ shoulder jolted him, nearly making him spill coffee all over himself.

 _Thanks,_ he signed as he felt his partner stoop down and press a kiss to the top of his head. Numbers whole face burned as Wrench pulled away and headed into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops it's been a while and this one has been mostly ready to upload. My apologies to the (like, all four of you) people who are reading this. But here you go. I'll start editing the next chapter tonightttt.
> 
> If anyone out there still ships Wrenchers, bless and my ask is always open for headcanons and stuff. [here](http://hitmanhvsbands.tumblr.com/ask)  
> "

Since they had left the hotel a little later than planned, both men were worried about long lines, despite it being a Thursday. There still were schools on break and it was still summer, after all. Fortunately, they were greeted with the sight of short lines as they made their way towards the admissions entrance. The sun was out, but it had plenty of large, white, and fluffy clouds to hide behind. The clouds floated sluggishly in the sky as a nice breeze blew over them. It was hot, but with the wind it felt absolutely delightful.

They only had to wait for ten minutes before they were allowed into the park. Their tickets were looked over with much scrutiny before they could enter. Only after two people held them up and scanned them, were they finally deemed authentic. Numbers didn’t mind the stalling, but Wrench shifted impatiently beside him.

The camera hanging from Numbers neck was immediately lifted to his eye. Wrench watched the man, half amused, half itching to go ride something. He studied the map to occupy himself until his partner seemed satisfied.

_So what do you want to ride first?_

Numbers cocked an eyebrow at his partner. _I’m not riding shit._

_Are you fucking serious?_ Wrench signed, letting out a small, exasperated groan.

_Yes, asshole. I thought that was obvious,_ Numbers retorted in equal exhaustion.

People stared at them as they passed. Numbers quickly snatched he map from his partner, half hiding his face behind it. He examined its contents for a minute before pocketing it. _Look, there’s probably a few things I’ll ride. I just don’t want to ride,_ Numbers looked around and pointed at a particularly tall part of a roller coaster track. _That._ It looked menacing as hell and Numbers was not about to volunteer to get on that thing.

Wrench eyed him for a minute before slowly nodding. _Alright, I guess._

Numbers felt a pang of guilt when he saw the defeated look on his partner’s face. It only passed over his features for a second, but it was unmistakable.  However it only seemed to effect Wrench for a few minutes as they walked through the park. He started signing at Numbers, excitedly rambling about ride statistics that he’d read about online.

Despite wanting nothing to do with the rides, Numbers did find his partner’s excitement to be endearing. While his partner walked beside him, Numbers took a few pictures of him. Wrench continued rambling; it was not uncommon to be the subject of Numbers’ photography for him.

After a few minutes, Wrench signed that he wanted to ride something. He stopped in front of a large, vicious looking roller coaster that made Numbers’ heart hammer in his chest just looking at it.

_Fuck that._ The nervous hit man started subconsciously backing away from the line.

_What? It’ll be fun,_ Wrench grinned, heading towards the line.

_I’m really not looking to have a heart attack today, but by all means, you can if you want,_ Numbers watched the train of the coaster crawling up the first hill. It rattled loudly and Numbers wondered how much weight it would take to snap the chain. As he turned back to his partner, screams fill the air as the cars start to spill down the hill on the track. _No thank you. Kindly fuck that,_ he pointed towards the coaster speeding over several smaller hills.

_Alright, suit yourself,_ Wrench shrugged, turning his back.

**Too easy,** Numbers thought to himself as Wrench took a few steps. The taller man stopped, turning towards his partner. **Too easy.**

_What?_ Numbers shifted a little, fidgeting under Wrench’s scrutiny.

_How will I know when to put my seatbelt on? And if there’s a problem with it, how will I be able to tell him it’s broken?_ Wrench asked, concern tracing over all of his features.

A dizzy little feeling swarmed Numbers’ body as his stomach dropped. Screams assaulted his ears once more.

_Are you fucking…_ Numbers started, but dropped his hands. He knew Wrench couldn’t possibly be the first deaf man without an interpreter to ever visit this park, or any park for that matter. Plus, Wrench could speak if he wanted to or when he needed to. Numbers _knew_ that. And anyone would be able to recognize the signs of duress and Numbers was sure they had measures in place to make sure all the seatbelts were fastened properly. He _knew_ that. But even so, he still couldn’t keep his thoughts from turning violently ugly. His hand began to rub the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe his stress. It was frustrating that Wrench would even pull the deaf card on his own partner…

But should it really surprise him? They were hit men after all. They were willing to say or do anything to gain the upper hand, or get what they wanted.

And that’s exactly what Wrench was doing right now.

He was getting what he wanted. And he wanted Numbers up there on that platform.

Wrench tried to suppress the grin tugging at his lips as Numbers took a step towards the line.

They made their way through the barrier maze, walking up the stairs to the half-packed platform. They don’t have to wait long in the line before it was their turn to get on the coaster. Wrench climbed in first and Numbers moved behind him as if he was going to follow him into the ride. The smaller man stopped right at the edge of the platform.

Two people began to walk down the train of cars, checking seatbelts as Numbers remained standing there, unmoving. Wrench stared up at him.

_Get in the fucking ride._

_Fuck you._

A woman tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, sir?” she said in a chipper voice, “Are you going to get on?”

“Oh, no, I’m his interpreter,” Numbers shot an overly pleasant smile at her. “I’m just making sure that if there is something wrong with his safety belt he’ll be able to communicate that effectively to the ride operators,” Numbers continued, cocking his head to the side a little and lifting his eyebrows at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Oh, okay. That’s very nice of you sir,” her voice sounded different as she beamed up at him. “Does he have any issues, then?” she asked as she glanced over at Wrench. Her face fell a little when she took in the intense look on the man’s face.

“I’ll ask, hold on,” he told her, turning towards Wrench.

_What is she saying? What the hell are you smiling about?_

_She wants to suck my dick._

_Don’t fucking lie, you asshole. Get in the goddamn ride._

_I don’t think so. Do you think I’ll have time for a quicky with her?_

_So help me god, get in the fucking ride._

_Are you buckled in safely and satisfactory?_

_No._

“He’s fine,” Numbers turned back to the woman whose eyes were darting between the two of them nervously. She nodded and gave the okay to the operator on Wrench’s side to check the safety belt of the angry looking bear.

_You think you’re fucking cute, don’t you?_ Wrench glared up at him. People around them were trying not to stare.

_No. But I think she is,_ Numbers continued to tease his partner. For a second, doubt crossed Wrench’s features. Numbers heart slammed against his chest as his eyes took it in and replayed it over in his mind. His heart felt as though it may break. _I’m not serious,_ he barely had a chance to sign before the coaster rolled out of the platform.

Numbers slowly walked off the stand and down the exit ramp, feeling guilty as hell. He wanted Wrench to have a good time and he’d probably just shit all over that. He did warn him that he wouldn’t be very much fun, but he supposed fake hitting on a woman he had no interest in was not exactly the way Wrench probably thought he had meant.

As the coaster flew across the tracks at a nauseating speed, Numbers tried not to look, but couldn’t take his eyes off of it. His stomach felt like it was currently up, plunging a hundred feet towards the ground.

When people started flooding out of the exit, Numbers wasn’t sure if he should shrink back and hide or casually shrug off the whole event. How angry would his partner be that Numbers had tricked him? Copper hair above the crowd caught Numbers eyes and relief flooded through him as he took in Wrench’s face. It looked extremely overjoyed as it bubbled with adrenaline and excitement. His hands were flying before Numbers could even see them properly.

_What?_ Numbers signed when Wrench finally detached from the group of people.

_Did you see that?!_ Wrench beamed, smiling from ear to ear as he looked down at his nervous partner.

_Yeah man, it looked horrible._

_It was fucking awesome!_ Wrench began to describe exactly what it felt like and Numbers couldn’t keep the small smile off of his face as his partner once again began to babble happily. After a moment, Wrench gave Numbers a slight, almost not there frown. Even so it still caused the remorse to rise in his stomach again. _That was kind of shitty of you, by the way, man._

_I know,_ Numbers shrugged. Despite wanting to apologize, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t exactly like Wrench himself had played fair and Numbers was more than one hundred percent positive that Wrench was not about to apologize for his own shitty, deceitful ways. He supposed the unspoken agreement between them to let it go was apology enough for the both of them.

_You’ve got to ride something at least once,_ Wrench insisted as his partner briefly raised his camera to take a picture of the large, excited man.

_Maybe,_ he shrugged, focusing in on the man’s face. He hadn’t exactly written off the idea of **all** rides. Just **most.**

_You know,_ Wrench began, his partner watching his hands through the camera lens, _it’s a lot easier to confront your fears, than let yourself be scared by them forever._

Like Wrench was the pinnacle of fearlessness.

Numbers set the camera back down against his chest after snapping a picture of that annoyingly smug face. _I’ll make sure to let you have a nice, long chat with the next spider I find in our house._

Wrench looked highly offended. _I am NOT afraid of spiders._

_Sure, okay. You may not hear the girly screams you let out, but **I** do, _Numbers sneered. _And maybe the next case that’s more than 2 days’ drive, I’ll ask Fargo for plane tickets instead of wasting money on gas and lodging._

_I AM NOT AFRAID OF FLYING EITHER,_ Wrench’s hands signed aggressively. _That’s YOU._

_Not liking airports is not the same thing as being afraid of planes._

_Whatever asshole, let’s go. I want to ride some more rides,_ Wrench checked Numbers’ shoulder with his own as he surged passed him. An irritated look passed over Numbers’ features before they melted into a little smile. His partner wasn’t really upset at him; he’d been very careful not to bump the camera. Even so, he couldn’t help rolling his eyes behind Wrench’s back as he rushed to catch up to him.

As they walked alongside each other, Numbers noticed a few spots he really wanted to take pictures of later. He might be able to do something fascinating with these later; maybe get them developed and turn them into a creepy, empty amusement park setting with the right shots. Wrench looked over at his lagging partner, noting the faraway look in his eyes. The small man always seemed to have the same look on his face whenever he engaged in any one of his creative hobbies. He looked almost lost, but thoughtful and romantic.

It was one of Wrench’s absolute favorites.

When Wrench began to head up the ramp to the next ride of his choice, he was surprised to find Numbers behind him.

_Changed your mind? Gonna stop being a W-U-S-S?_

Numbers scowled at him. _I’m not being a W-U-S-S. I’m being safe. On the ground. And no. I’m going up there in case you need me to tell them anything._

_I can talk. I’ll be fine._

Numbers shrugged. _I know._

Wrench eyed him for a second before turning around, continuing through the barriers. He was secretly a little pleased that his partner was concerned with his safety. It made him feel loved; wanted. Numbers resumed his photography as they waited in line.

On the platform, Numbers repeated his spiel to the man working on the ride. He gave the go ahead before heading down to watch the coaster from a safe distance.

This arrangement continued for several more rides, before Wrench started to complain again. _I thought you were going to ride something,_ Wrench teased, jabbing his partner with his finger over and over.

Numbers slapped it away. _I lied. It’s not the first time that it’s happened. And it certainly won’t be the last, so stop looking at me like that._

_Come on, man. Come ride something,_ Wrench whined.

_No, I’m good,_ Numbers ignored the finger that resumed prodding his shoulder.

_Dude. You have to._

_No, not really,_ Numbers sighed loudly, feeling his irritation rising.

_If you don’t ride something, I’ll leave you here,_ Wrench threatened, knowing it probably meant nothing to his partner.

_There are busses and taxis. Or I could steal a car,_ Numbers pointed out, shrugging off the small bit of displeasure at the thought of being left stranded in an amusement park.

_I’ll throw your hair shit away,_ Wrench replied with a sly smile.

Numbers stopped walking and stared at his partner. _Don’t fucking touch my things._

_I’m going to put Nair in your shampoo,_ Wrench laughed at the look of horror on Numbers’ face.

_No. Don’t even fucking joke._ Numbers shuddered at the thought of having to shave his head.

_I’m not joking,_ Wrench put on his most serious face and for a long minute, Numbers couldn’t decide if he should take that gamble.

_I really don’t want to ride anything, okay?_ Numbers signed with a small frown.

_I promise you. It’ll be fun. The first time is a little scary, but it gets better. You’ll like it,_ Wrench signed sincerely, eyeing his partner with a little more sympathy.

_You don’t know that,_ Numbers maintained his stubborn ways, feeling like a cantankerous old man with the way his partner was now looking at him.

_I do, though,_ Wrench tilted his head a little, shaking his head when Numbers shifted uncomfortably.

_That’s impossible. How could you possibly know that? What? Do you have a magic crystal ball or something?_

Wrench rolled his eyes at Numbers. _Because that was my first time on one and I thought it was scary at first but it was actually really fun. It was like when you’re driving fast and we hit a bump and the car goes flying a little and your stomach drops for a second. Or like when you drive down a hill, but don’t know it’s there,_ Wrench tried to describe it to his partner.

_I don’t actually really like… Wait. You’ve never been on a roller coaster before?_ Numbers was completely taken back. He was sure that was why the younger man had begged so hard to come out here. Because it had been years since he went or something.

_Nope._

Numbers eyebrows slowly crept towards his hairline. _Really? I thought you had for some reason._

_No. And I did it all alone,_ Wrench eyed his partner, taking in the tiny gleam of guilt in the man’s big, brown eyes, with a little bit of satisfaction. _Though I would have liked to have you there, you know._

Numbers observed the coaster in front of him. His shoulders sagged a little as he watched it zoom around. _I don’t know, man. They look fucking terrifying,_ he confessed.

_They are. But in a good way. Come on. Ride the next one with me,_ Wrench signed gently, trying to catch Numbers’ eyes with his own.

_Maybe,_ Numbers finally gave in after a minute. _No promises, though._

That answer was as good as a yes, to Wrench. From there all he’d have to do is actually get him into the car. The hard part was always the convincing.

Numbers fidgeted more than normal as they waited in line. Wrench purposefully avoided his eyes so Numbers wouldn’t be able to tell him he wasn’t going to ride it; that he was chickening out and maybe he’d get on the next one.

When they entered the platform they only had to wait about two minutes before it was their turn. Numbers looked anxiously at his camera before depositing on the tiny shelves each ride had for your things. He knew no one would steal it under the watchful eyes of four operators, but he still didn’t like to leave it.

Numbers took slow, measured steps towards his partner before loitering on the platform while everyone else got into the roller coaster.

_Get in,_ Wrench insisted as he stood next to Numbers.

_I don’t know man, maybe I should…_

_Get on the ride,_ Wrench insisted. He would never actually physically force Numbers onto it, but he did know exactly what buttons to push if he refused.

_I really, really don’t want to,_ Numbers shifted anxiously, his cheeks burning.

Wrench tapped Numbers on the shoulder. _People are staring, man. Get on the damn ride._

That definitely was the right button. Numbers hated people staring at him, especially when he felt vulnerable. He quickly scrambled onto the ride, only vaguely taking note of the hand placed gently at the small of his back.

Wrench climbed in after him, taking his seat next to his partner. His hands reached down to buckle the smaller man in as some of Numbers’ senses flooded back to him.

_I can do it,_ he growled as he slapped his partner’s hands away. Wrench held them up in the air with a little smirk, as Numbers’ fingers fumbled and took over.

_Is it supposed to feel this loose? I think it’s broken,_ Numbers looked up at his partner, fear flashing in his eyes. Wrench’s hands disappeared to tug the belt while Numbers tried to control his breathing, eyes darting everywhere.

_It’s fine. Plus they test them all and they put the bar down. You saw them on all the other rides you ditched out on. Calm down,_ Wrench signed, trying to assure his partner.

_I don’t think I can do this,_ hands waved frantically as Numbers squirmed.

_You’ll be fine. Seriously. It’s okay._ Despite being in public, Wrench grabbed Numbers’ hand and gave it a tight, comforting squeeze, before letting go quickly. _Don’t worry. I’ll hold your hand when people stop staring at you,_ he teased.

The lap bar thunked down loudly, as the operator behind the glass case activated it. The other two operators walked down either side of the platform, shoving the bar down and testing it, before tugging on the safety belt. Numbers fidgeted when the man slipped his fingers under this lap belt, testing it for no more than a two seconds. He moved on to the lap bar and then continued down to the next car. Numbers put his hands on the bar, rattling it several times. It didn’t budge, but that still did nothing to calm his nerves.

The ride jolted forwards as the coaster pulled out the platform at the thumbs up from the operators.

_So there’s four bigger hills and a few smaller ones, with a couple of corkscrew turns,_ Wrench informed his anxious partner. Numbers wasn’t even sure what a corkscrew turn was and he couldn’t help the slight tremble that wracked through his body. _At the top of the first hill, they take a picture as it starts to fall, so try not to look too ugly,_ Wrench grinned.

_I never look ugly, unlike you!_ Numbers shot off; even under stress he had enough pride to feel offended.

The chain locked and began to rattle up the track, pulling the coaster with it. To Numbers it felt like at any moment the chain would snap and they’d plummet to their deaths.

It seemed like it took a million years to pull the coaster up the massive hill. At the top, it stopped for a moment, loitering for anticipation sake.

_Okay, get ready,_ Wrench warned Numbers with a grin. Before the man was able to answer, Wrench grabbed Numbers’ hand as the front of the coaster began to fall down the hill; gravity pulled the rest down quickly.

Numbers tried to steel his nerves, but nothing prepared him for the intense speed they dropped at. As they plunged down over a hundred feet, Numbers felt like his stomach and heart had been left at the top of the hill. He tried to catch his breath, but couldn’t for the life of him. He couldn’t even manage to scream like everyone else around him. All he could do was claw desperate at his partner’s hand and cling to the bar for dear life. His eyes were wide open despite the wind whipping them; burning as they sped downwards and over the track. He thought he heard Wrench laughing beside him, but the only thing he could be sure of was the sheer terror he was currently experiencing.

The coaster jerked to a rocky stop in the middle of the third hill, needing a chain to pull it the rest of the way up the hill. Numbers finally squeezed his eyes shut as his heart hammered frantically in his chest. He wasn’t sure how he would survive this next hill if it was anything like the first. And judging from the length of time it took, it seemed to be even bigger.

With his free hand, Wrench rubbed Numbers’ thigh, hand moving in gentle, soothing circles. He peeled his eyes open, trying to ignore the clacking of his teeth. He couldn’t tell if it was the chain of the coaster or his own body that made them knock together.

_You’re okay, baby,_ Wrench smiled at him.

_No, I’m not,_ Numbers signed quickly before putting his hand back down on the safety bar.

Wrench wished it was just the two of them so he could kiss the poor, bright red face of his partner. He wouldn’t say anything, but he was sure the poor man was trying to hold back tears. It was a pathetic sight, and Wrench couldn’t help but pity his partner and laugh at him at the same time.

Numbers didn’t have the chance to spit back a retort to the laugh; the coaster was flying down the hill once more.

How he survived the rest of the ride, Numbers would never know. His heart felt like it had exploded as the ride slowed and coasted down the track towards the platform. He was more than ready to get off; his hands shook as he unbuckled the seatbelt once they came to a full stop. When the lap bar released, Numbers shot out of the ride as fast as possible. He snatched his camera from the cubby and tried to walk quickly down the ramp without looking like a total idiot.

Wrench snorted and caught up with his partner.

_Ready to go again?_ he grinned.

_What? No!_ Numbers took several steps away from him, cradling his camera like it would protect him from his partner’s poisonous ability to talk him into anything. 

_You have to go again. This time you know exactly what’s going to happen so you’ll be able to focus on trying to enjoy it. There won’t be any surprises this time._

Numbers knew that was a logical answer, the part that was always followed by Wrench’s persuasion.

_If you don’t like it this time, I won’t bother you about riding anything else._

There it was; an ultimatum that he knew Numbers could get behind.  The man searched his partner’s face for any traces of lying.

_You promise?_

_Yeah, I do,_ Wrench replied easily.

Numbers thought this over for a second. He was sure that if he didn’t get on this ride, Wrench would end up dragging him on something _worse._ And he had a point. Even if Numbers knew he wouldn’t like it anymore this time around, he did know exactly what would happen; every heart stopping, gut churning second. He warily regarded his partner before letting out the world’s largest sigh.

_Fine. But it won’t change anything,_ he drooped a little as he gave in.

Wrench beamed at his partner, giving him a little shrug. _You never know._

The smug surety almost made Numbers kick Wrench in the back of his kneecaps when he turned and walked towards the line.

This time, climbing into the ride wasn’t nearly as hard, or needed as much coaxing. The older man only rattled the safety bar once.

_See? Progress already._

_Shut up,_ Numbers nudged Wrench. He chewed at the inside of his cheek as the ride lurched forward once more.

_Still want to hold my hand?_ Wrench asked as the ride began to ascend up the first hill.

_Go fuck yourself,_ Numbers glared, but grabbed Wrench’s hand once they reached the top of the hill. The drop this time was far less scary, but still was unpleasant to Numbers. At least he didn’t shake as bad as last time.

The second hill had Wrench letting out a loud chuckle and Numbers couldn’t deny that excited, little noise made him feel a tiny bit better. By the third hill, the uncomfortable pulling sensation in his stomach turned into something a bit like a tickle; something maybe a little pleasant.

The fourth, and last hill had him laughing alongside his partner, despite himself.

When the ride pulled into the platform, he tried to wipe the grin off of his face.

_Come on man, don’t try to bullshit me. You loved it,_ Wrench badgered Numbers as soon as they got off the ride.

_I did not love it. It was alright. I liked it,_ Numbers told him, ignoring the rolling of Wrench’s eyes.

_So are you going to ride some more stuff with me, then?_ Wrench asked after a minute.

_I thought you were going to leave me alone,_ Numbers sighed as his partner threw up his hands.

_I said if you didn’t like it,_ Wrench pointed out, grinning a smug little grin.

_Oh, my fucking god. You are the worst. The literal worst,_ Numbers ran his fingers through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have seen this one coming from a mile away.

_No, I’m the best. Don’t deny it,_ Wrench smirked as he argued with his partner. _So are you going to or not?_

The look of hope on his face was too much for Numbers. He honestly hated Wrench so much sometimes and it wasn’t fair how much that didn’t even possibly amount to how much he loved the cocky, childish, giant fuckhead. _Maybe,_ he sighed, _but I really want to take some more pictures._

_There will be plenty of time for that. Come on. They’ll all be as fun as that one. If not more fun,_ Wrench pestered his partner.

_You’re annoying, you know that?_

_I know, but I like getting a chance to hold your hand,_ he smiled at Numbers as the older hit man’s ears started to turn pink.

He shook his head at Wrench. _Good god, man. Really?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I think this chapter is actually really cute and fun in my honest and conceited opinion. I had a shit ton of fun writing this. I literally giggled in my break room at work, just snorting over some of the events of this chapter. Anyway. Here it is. I hope I'll have the next and final chapter up tomorrow.

The next few rides only took a little coaxing to get Numbers to agree to go on them. While he seemed to enjoy them, he certainly wasn’t hooked like Wrench was. They were fun, but not the type of fun he’d go out of his way to have.

When Wrench dragged him along to the next one, a loud hissing noise made Numbers stop dead in his track. Wrench turned around to him in confusion when he realized the shorter man wasn’t beside him. He asked him what, but Numbers ignored him, his eyes were glued to the ride that was speeding up a single track in mere seconds.

 _What the hell is that?_ he signed aggressively, pointing at the ride in front of them.

 _Oh. That’s the Top Thrill D-R-A-G-S-T-E-R,_ Wrench answered nonchalantly.

 _No shit? I can fucking read,_ Numbers jerked his head towards the sign with the ride name printed on it testily.

 _Then why the fuck did you ask?_ Wrench rounded, agitated at his partner.

 _I meant… what the fuck is it doing?_ he gestured toward the track as another hissing noise filled Numbers’ ears.

Wrench turned to look at the ride as the train went rocketing upwards.

 _Oh. It goes from zero to one hundred and twenty miles per hour in four seconds,_ Wrench grinned excitedly. _It’s four hundred and twenty feet tall, with a ninety degree vertical drop. The ride is over in about seventeen seconds. Come on. It’ll be fun._

 _Hell no!_ Numbers was not going to get on that thing.

 _It’s hydraulically launched, they’re noisier than other coasters apparently,_ Wrench pointed out, when he realized it was the noise that must be disturbing his partner.

_I don’t care. I’m not getting on it._

_Come on. It’ll be over before you know it. Seventeen seconds._

_Seventeen seconds is all it takes to be dead after that thing goes flying off the tracks at one hundred and twenty miles per hour!_

_It’s not going to do that. This thing has been operating for several years and it’s never flown of the tracks, man._

Numbers squared his shoulders. _No._

 _Yes,_ Wrench squared his; his presence more commanding than Numbers’.

 _No,_ Numbers stared down the giant man before him.

 _You’re getting on the ride,_ Wrench insisted, staring him down harder.

 _Like hell I am,_ the shorter man spat back.

_Seventeen seconds, man. Just seventeen seconds. If you don’t like it, you’ll never have to get on it again. Seventeen little seconds. Come on._

Another loud hiss had Numbers cringing, wondering how and why he was taking a reluctant step towards the ride. The wait was short and it only took two minutes before it was their turn.

As Numbers put a single foot into the ride, he was already shaking. He didn’t even try to stop it this time. He noticed there weren’t any full body harnesses; just the traditional lap belt and bar. That thought wasn’t comforting at all as he triple checked them both.

 _I’m going to die,_ he groaned as the thumbs up was given and the ride moved slowly forward.

 _Well, it was nice knowing you,_ Wrench teased as they crawled to a stop in front of a four-light traffic stoplight.

“Jesus Christ,” Numbers gaped as a grin lit up Wrench’s face, like it was Christmas morning. In a matter of milliseconds they’d be flying up the track faster than Wrench could remember ever driving. He barely had time to register the grip on his hand as the stop light went from red to yellow, flashing green for only the briefest of moments before they were sent exploding up the track. That extremely uncomfortable pulling sensation filled Numbers entire being as the ride rocketed upward.

Exhilaration mingled with terror and pleasure danced around Wrench’s heart as his stomach dropped when they shot back down towards the earth. It was phenomenal and before he had time to really even register it was happening, the ride was coming to a quick stop. His partner trembled beside him; fingernails were digging into the skin of his palms from the death grip Numbers had on Wrench’s hand.

He looked absolutely disturbed.

As they pulled into the platform, the frazzled hit man dropped the hand he was holding quickly, remembering where he was.

“Never,” he babbled out, repeating the word once more.

 _Never again,_ he signed as he crawled out of the ride, heading towards the exit ramp. He snatched his camera up and quickly hung it around his neck. “I think I’m going to be sick,”he moaned.

Wrench couldn’t help the boom of laughter that came from his stomach and bubbled out of his throat. Numbers was absolutely ridiculous and perfect and Wrench was consumed with an impassable love in that moment. It swelled from his heart and through his blood stream, tingly and hot, warming him as he watched his dramatic partner trying to calm himself down. He loved it all. Even the tiny motions of Numbers’ jittering fingers running through his hair, to the larger movements of his legs, pacing in front of Wrench. It was all perfect.

Wrench wished he could freeze time; live in this exact moment forever.

Numbers looked massively offended as he left his partner standing there laughing, putting as much distance between the ride and himself, as if it could possibly come after him.

When Wrench caught up, Numbers was trying to rush past the picture booth that was stationed outside of most of the roller coasters. Wrench had looked at all of them hurriedly up until this point, giving a little smirk and moving on to avoid picking another fight.

But this time, the picture jumped out at him from all the others. Numbers was clinging desperately to Wrench’s hand, grasping the bar for dear life with the other. He’d sunk low into the seat, his face red and his eyes were screwed shut tightly. His mouth was gritted, teeth bared, and his shoulders hunched forward. It was absolutely **adorable.** Wrench had the biggest grin on his face in the picture and now as he promptly shelled out a couple bucks to get a wallet print.

Before Numbers had time to realize Wrench wasn’t behind him, the large hit man was already receiving the printed picture. Numbers’ groan was a little too loud as he ran back towards his partner.

 _Oh god, don’t you fucking dare…._ But it was too late.

Wrench was holding up the little picture and Numbers’ entire face burned brighter than his own mirrored in the photo. _Look how cute you look, baby._ Wrench held the photo in front of Numbers’ face before he quickly pulled it out of his reach, half hoping his partner would rise to the bait and jump for it. Instead, Numbers said nothing and turned away from Wrench, walking slowly towards nowhere in particular.

Wrench pushed the photo safely into his wallet. When he got home, he’d have to get a lovely, tiny frame for it. And a promise from Numbers that he wouldn’t destroy it.

He caught up to the brooding man after a moment, giving him some space to walk it off.

 _I’m hungry, you hungry?_ he asked after walking alongside him quietly.

 _Not particularly,_ Numbers frowned. He was still feeling the drop of the hill on the last ride churning his stomach.

 _Let me get something to eat and then we can walk around for a while and you can take some pictures,_ Wrench suggested, his eyes scanning the area for food.

Numbers blinked before nodding slowly. He wasn’t sure why Wrench would suggest something so boring; it was hard to control his automatic suspicion. It wasn’t like Wrench had been the most trustworthy person today, or ever for that matter. Numbers wasn’t sure if Wrench did anything without a sneaky, ulterior motive meant to get a rise out of the older hit man.

Even so, he let Wrench lead them towards wherever he wanted to go, trailing behind him. Wrench easily parted the crowd; especially when he was on a determined mission for food.

Once Wrench had stuffed his face with a turkey leg and a hot dog he seemed mostly satisfied. Numbers watched him with a slight trace of disgust on his face; his nose wrinkled for nearly the entire ‘meal’.

 _Okay you lead me wherever you want to go,_ Wrench told Numbers, letting is partner take the reins on the day for a while.

Awkwardly at first, Numbers wandered aimlessly, overly conscious of his partner watching his every move. But after a few minutes, they both slipped into an easy routine. Numbers would walk around slowly, Wrench even slower behind him. When he found something that particularly caught his attention, he would stop and Wrench would wait behind him patiently. He used the time to admire his partner’s abilities as well as appreciate his attractiveness.

While the small man clicked away, crouching occasionally to get a better angle (or even cuter, standing on his tip toes; Wrench’s personal favorite), Wrench snuck off to a small booth nearby. Something caught his eye that he **absolutely needed.** He placed down a few dollar bills down on the counter and mimicked a throwing and falling motion to the game operator. The operator held up three fingers and handed over three balls.

Wrench pointed to a prize that hung from the top of the tent.

“You gotta knock down all the bottles to get the big prize,” the man told him and Wrench nodded. He accepted the balls and looked them over, testing their weight. He would only need two of them. Well aware that the game was rigged, Wrench knew the average chance of winning was extremely low to almost nothing. But Wrench had an advantage. He knew exactly where to throw the ball, and he threw harder than the designer probably intended for this particular carnival game.

With precise aim, he wound up the pitch and the ball shot from his hand with alarming speed. It struck the bottles with a loud crack, sending all but one toppling onto the ground.

As Wrench guessed, the last remaining bottle was more than likely glued or nailed down. All he had to do was throw the second ball at it, now that the bottle’s support from the others had been stripped.  

Wrench managed to strike it down with ease and just in time. Numbers came up beside him, his face questioning. The booth attendant’s face seemed trapped between anger and incredulity.

 _What are you doing?_ Numbers asked curiously as he looked at the bottles on the ground. But he didn’t have time to see the answer as a gigantic stuffed panda bear was shoved into Wrench’s hands, which he immediately passed onto Numbers’. With a shit eating grin, Wrench signed once Numbers had poked his enraged face out from the side of the giant teddy bear.

_Winning a prize for my boyfriend._

_“_ THIS IS NOT A PRIZE. I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS,” Numbers hissed at him, trying to shove the bear back into Wrench’s hands. Refusing to take it, Wrench smirked and turned away from Numbers, starting off down the hill towards another ride.

Numbers glared at his back, before trying to catch up with him. It was hard to see where he was going with the massive toy blocking most of his vision. What he could see, he didn’t want to as he noticed all the amused stares and hidden snickers of laughter.

 **I’m going to kill him,** Numbers thought bitterly. **I’m honestly going to kill him.**

Wrench turned to his partner once the laden down man finally managed to catch up. _Ready for more rides?_

Numbers scowled at him. He set the hindering stuffed animal down on the bench next to him.

 _No. I’m not riding anymore roller coasters or I’ll have a fucking heart attack,_ Numbers nearly growled as he put his foot down.

 _What are you, an old man?_ Wrench sniggered at his partner when Numbers scrunched his face up in frustration.

 _No, I’m just not like you okay? I get enough of an adrenaline rush from our jobs. I don’t need more,_ Numbers crossed his arms over his chest after he finished his sentence.

 _So you’re not going to ride anything else?_ Wrench’s face looked a little crestfallen and silently, Numbers wondered when he’d stop falling for that trick.

 _Maybe later, okay? And no more of that bullshit,_ he signed, pointing in the direction of the roller coaster they’d just been on. He could still vaguely hear the hydraulic launch hissing and spitting in the distance if he strained his ears. His skin prickled uncomfortably just thinking about it.

The large hit man seemed to think this was a fair answer, though one he wasn’t overly enthusiastic about. At least his partner had rode something with him. He could have vehemently refused the entire day or until Wrench gave up.

As Wrench waved and walked towards the next ride, he smiled to himself. He supposed that was how much his partner must love him. Those little things that most wouldn’t even think to notice or consider; Wrench did. If Numbers’ fear for roller coasters truly outweighed his love for Wrench, he would have never agreed to get on one to begin with.

But nothing outweighed Numbers’ love for his partner. Not even things that Wrench claimed did; particularly the absurd notion that Numbers paid more attention to his hair than he did Wrench. No, Numbers truly wanted Wrench to have a good day and have fun, even though his fear tried to root him to the spot and ruin it. He was willing to do anything to see Wrench smile and just have a day to relax and not worry about whose name would headline their next file and case.

Well, **almost anything.**

As Wrench came sauntering back to his partner, Numbers set the camera softly back against his chest and started to walk towards the next line. After only a few steps, he felt something nudge him in the back. Numbers turned around only to be greeted with a face-full of soft fur that smelled like funnel cakes.

 _Here you go,_ Wrench smirked and hid the moronic grin plastered to his face as he continued onward, leaving behind a fuming Numbers, holding the huge bear.

 **Dead meat,** Numbers thought to himself as he reluctantly followed behind his partner, trying not to stumble while holding the mammoth panda.

Not surprisingly, it didn’t take long for Wrench to start complaining about hunger again, so they decided to stop and get some ice cream. Numbers, feeling slightly hungry, decided to get himself a single scoop of mint chocolate chip while ordering Wrench a triple scoop of rocky road, cookie dough, and cake batter on a dipped waffle cone. While he waited, Numbers turned around to Wrench who was trying to get the man’s attention.

 _What_? he signed in exhaustion.

 _Did you order anything for your friend, Mr. S-N-U-G-G-L-E-S?_ Wrench poked his thumb over his shoulder towards the bear propped up in a chair. It didn’t take more than a second for Wrench to give the bear a name sign while Numbers watched on in mortification.

 _Jesus fucking Christ, go fuck yourself._ Numbers nearly threw Wrench’s ice cream on the ground after accepting it from the man.

 

 _So are you still on a ‘no rides’ policy?_ Wrench asked after the finished their ice cream.

 _Well, for sure now. I don’t want to puke up mint chip all over the neck of the kid sitting in front of me,_ Numbers replied, frowning a little.

 _Might be kinda funny,_ Wrench cocked a shoulder, making an impassive face at his partner.

Numbers couldn’t help cracking his own grin. _Only if it starts a chain reaction._

 _You’re right, that would be pretty awesome,_ Wrench chortled and stood up. Numbers dug through his pockets, squirting sanitizer onto both of their sticky finger. He grudgingly grabbed the bear after an expecting look from Wrench.

They meandered around for a while, occasionally looking at the map to see where they were.

 _What if we ride something smaller?_ Wrench questioned after a minute.

 _As long as it’s not a roller coaster, I think I’ll be fine,_ Numbers shrugged.

  
He wished he could eat his words when Wrench dragged him and the giant panda deemed ‘Mr. Snuggles’ into the line for the Teacups. _Fuck no. No. I’m not getting on this goddamn ride._

“PANDA!” a little kid shrieked from ahead in line. Numbers glared at Wrench when a family moved through the line, locking him in place.

 _Look, everyone’s having fun. Look at their happy faces,_ Wrench snorted, pointing towards the spinning cups.

_Yeah, they’re all fucking two!_

“MOM! I WANT A PANDA!”

Numbers grimaced as the kid broke out of the line and ran up to him. Wrench watched in pleasure as the smaller man tried to shrink away from the five year old, like she was a leper trying to offer him a blow job. The mom scurried over and collected her kid, apologizing profusely as she led the screeching child back into the line with their family.

 _I should have just given this fucking thing to her,_ Numbers signed in agitation. He gave a little, defeated kick to the bear’s side, sending it toppling over. Wrench put on his most insulted face possible.

 _Don’t kick Mr. Snuggles,_ he picked the bear up, dusting it off before shoving it back into Numbers’ arms.

 _There. All better,_ his hands signed softly, as if he was cooing at the bear. He probably was. Numbers felt trapped and exhausted and absolutely fed up. His jaw clenched as Wrench turned away from him with a smug little smirk.

When they were let on the platform, Numbers set the bear down and slowly made his way towards Wrench who eagerly climbed into the most horridly pink cup he could find. The large hit man sat comfortably inside the awful kiddy ride as he patted the seat next to him. Numbers shuffled towards it in no hurry.

As the smaller hit man slid in beside Wrench, his face burned. _We kill people for a living, you know that right?_

_What’s wrong with enjoying a nice, slow, ride?_

_I’m going to suffocate you with a pillow tonight._

_That’s not very nice of you,_ Wrench held back the laughter that was trying to escape him.

 _Or better yet, with that dumb fucking bear,_ Numbers grimaced at the mere mention of it.

The ride jerked to a start and all the children around him made happy, little noises. The cups rotated slowly around in a circle as Numbers sunk lower into the ride.

 _Wave to your buddy!_ Wrench poked him, and before Numbers could stop him, fingers wrapped around his wrist and raised his arm in the air, waggling it quickly back and forth.

With all his strength, Numbers jerked it out of his grip and hid his face in hands. People were laughing at him, including his partner. It was perhaps one of the most demeaning things he’s ever experienced.

 _You are the fucking worst, you piece of shit,_ Numbers bristled as he signed.

 _I love you too,_ Wrench smiled, his face playful but genuine.

The words sparked in his stomach, despite wishing to god that he could just punch Wrench in the face and pretend he didn’t actually know him. Wrench had made his life infinitely better, but somehow like the catalyst he was, he also simultaneously made it substantially worse.

The ride finally slowed and crept to a grinding stop. Numbers was off that thing before anyone else, reaching the exit line quickly. Wrench’s raucous laughter could probably be heard by the whole park.

As Numbers spun around to shout or sign when he heard the man approaching him, he found himself being greeted with the sight of the offending teddy bear.

 _NO!_ Numbers signed and tried to step away from his partner. They staggered around each other for a minute, before Wrench backed Numbers into a corner, smirking when the defeated man finally accepted the bear.

 

Many times Numbers tried to leave it on the platforms or drop it on the ground, but each time Wrench would backtrack and pick it up. If Numbers refused to take it back, Wrench would jam it against his back or his side as they walked until Numbers would finally snatch it away from him. Did Wrench honestly believe Numbers was going to take the damn thing home with them?

One giant bear in the house was more than enough for Numbers. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER! It was nice to do something fun and lighthearted. Of course, like the garbage I am, I had no control over the length, but that's okay I think it turned out pretty alright. 
> 
> Anyway. I'll be working on several projects. I'd like to update Silent Vows, Words on Walls, and Patchwork before posting chapter one of the garage AU (no title) and Wolves on Walls. (And other prompts in general) But in all honesty it could go either way since I'm really not sure what'll strike me first. Also I have so much to write and I hope the tiny Wrenchers fandom will still be around in like... a year when I actually finish up everything. Anyway, here's Amusement Wrenchers.

The sun was falling in the sky, beginning to cast longer shadows by the hour. Numbers could hardly believe they had spent nearly the entire day at the amusement park. It seemed like they’d just gotten there, but at the same time, it also felt like they’d been there for a year to Numbers. The day itself was like its own roller coaster. From elated to infuriated, Numbers was sure his emotions were rocketing up and down as fast as the rides he’d been on. His anger at the panda and Wrench was starting to dissipate slowly, but it still boiled below the surface every time the fur of the bear tickled his nose.

As they walked towards the next set of rides, Wrench pulled Numbers’ sleeve to get his attention.

 _Up for a little friendly competition?_ he asked with a smirk, pointing to the small line in front of the bumper cars.

Numbers eyes lit up immediately. It would feel really fucking fantastic to ram a car into Wrench right about now. _You’re on, let’s go,_ Numbers shouldered past Wrench as he beat him to the line. He held the panda smashed to his chest and when they got to the front, the operator glanced at the giant bear.

“Sir, you’re going to have to leave the toy here,” he said cautiously.

Numbers shot him a nasty, intimidating look. “The bear is coming with me,” he told him in an overly sweet voice, a big smile curling his lips up. His tone dripped poison, daring the young adult to challenge him; go ahead kid, they won’t ever find the body.

The operator eyed him warily, but said nothing else; just nodded him through.

Numbers carefully selected a car and strapped the panda in before buckling his own mandatory lap belt. When he looked up, he caught Wrench’s shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. His eyes narrowed as they locked onto Wrench’s.

_You’re dead._

Wrench’s face turned almost feral. _Bring it, bitch._

Gritting his teeth, Numbers’ grip tightened on the steering wheel as he waited for the operator to turn on the ride.

Once the switch was flipped, Numbers took off towards his partner. The other patrons on the ride cleared away from the two of them, clearly suspicious of the crazy man with the giant panda in his car.

Numbers pulled the steering wheel and tried to check the back end of Wrench’s car when he got near him. The younger hit man evaded as quickly as the car would allow, the smirk on his face growing. Numbers tried again, but somehow, Wrench managed to evade once more. How the hell was he doing that on this shitty, slow ride?

After the third attempt, Numbers let out a noise of discontent mixed with something akin to a battle cry. He ignored the stares that were being shot at him. This was his limit.

Numbers needed a game plan. His eyes swiftly scanned the small arena, while his mind reeled and grasped at various ideas. When he targeted Wrench he began to make calculated moves towards him. He started to corral Wrench towards a corner, trying to force him into a trap he couldn’t get out of. As Numbers got close, he could nearly taste the satisfying victory dripping on his tongue.

He was so close, so close. The smaller hit man was so busy watching his partner that he didn’t notice the kid coming right at him. A car slammed into the side of his own, t-boning him and driving him away from Wrench, allowing the man to escape. Numbers caught copper hair and laughing green eyes before Wrench sped away from his clutches. **Fuck.**

Numbers looked to his left to see who had hit him and met the smarmiest fucking face on an eight year old he’d ever seen.

“Oops,” the kid shrugged and backed away, “sorry, mister!” His words oozed with sarcasm.

**That little fucking shit.**

Numbers searched the arena for his partner. Spotting him, the man shifted the car and surged it forward as fast as it would go. As he got close he noticed Wrench’s smirk as the younger man stayed put, baiting his partner forward. Numbers only had a brief second to contemplate this before another jarring slam sent him skidding towards the wall.

That goddamn fucking eight year old shot a thumbs up to Wrench as he backed away once more.

“Hey!” Numbers shouted but the kid was already lost in the crowd. Numbers fought the urge to chase after him. He knew better than to go ramming a car into an eight year old child, but that didn’t stop him from wanting it more than anything. Maybe even more than he wanted to get Wrench. At least he could punch his partner in the face without being arrested for assault on a child.

As Numbers turned back to find where Wrench went, he felt himself being rear ended. He heard Wrench’s unmistakable laughter from behind him.

The ride clicked loudly, signaling the end of the game and people began to climb out of cars. Numbers clawed the seatbelt off of his body before fumbling to free the panda.

 _Aw, so you do like him,_ Wrench signed, standing outside of Numbers’ car.

_I’m going to kill you. I mean it. The next time you’re in the shower, I’m dropping my hair dryer in there._

Wrench shook with laughter and grabbed the panda out from the car so Numbers could get out. For a moment, Numbers almost instinctively ripped the thing away from Wrench and he couldn’t put his finger on why, but that one little thing had him cracking a smile he tried to hold back.

Maybe it was the entire situation, or maybe it was just that Numbers really didn’t have it in him to be pissed off anymore. He was exhausted and rattled and the day was coming to a close and he was thinking about grabbing the panda he wanted to be rid of so bad back so Wrench couldn’t have him; like a child. They fell into an easy pace as they walked away from the bumper cars.  

When Numbers held out his arms for the panda he was sure would be jammed into his arms any second now, Wrench shifted a little. _I thought you might want to get a few more pictures before I ride some more stuff,_ he signed awkwardly with the bear in his arms.

Numbers felt gratitude lift his mood. _Actually, yeah. I do._

Wrench walked alongside him, and only occasionally tried to stick the panda in the shot when he thought his partner was getting too serious. Numbers couldn’t believe how patiently his partner was waiting. After a little more than half an hour, Numbers set the camera back down against his chest.

_Alright, I know you’re dying inside. Go ride a few more things. But we have to get going soon._

_Okay,_ Wrench nodded. He looked up at the sky, his eyes staring at the slow moving clouds that partly blocked the sun as it dipped towards the horizon. _Any chance I can get you to ride another roller coaster?_ he asked the man before he searched the map to see if he’d missed any rides.

 _Not a chance,_ Numbers shook his head.

 _Oh well, you’re probably not tall enough to ride this next one anyway,_ Wrench snorted, turning away from the indignant look on Numbers’ face.

Numbers almost punched him in the back of the head as Wrench stooped to pick up the bear, but in all honesty, he was sure a short joke would make an appearance. It truly was a miracle that Wrench hadn’t thrown one out every hour.

 _You think you’re real clever,_ Numbers mocked him as Wrench turned around to make sure his partner was following him.

 

When they got to a ride Wrench wanted to get on, Numbers took the panda back a little less reluctantly.

Wrench rode a few more gut dropping rides, chatting at Numbers after each one. He described every little twist and turn and what he liked and didn’t like about each one. The list was long on what he enjoyed and only two things ever appeared under the dislike column; _too bumpy, made my teeth rattle_ , (this one was a common complaint on wooden roller coasters).

 _Too short,_ was the only other thing Wrench didn’t like, which Numbers thought didn’t even count. Only Wrench would think a two minute long roller coaster was ‘too short’.

After a while, Numbers checked the time and caught Wrench’s attention. _You’ve got time for two more rides,_ he told him, setting the panda down. _So make them count, alright?_

Wrench nodded and took off in his big strides that Numbers found oddly endearing, if a bit annoying. He had to take three steps to one of Wrench’s.

As Wrench stood in line, Numbers took a few pictures of the sun setting. At last, the man disappeared from view. Numbers walked over to the photo booth, like he’d been doing after each ride. He was partly curious of course, but it was also a good way to keep track of when Wrench got on a ride.

When the picture appeared, Numbers did a double take as he took a step to walk back towards the exit ramp. Most of the time it was always just his partner making a goofy, happy-as-can be grin. But this time it was different.

On the screen, Wrench had a grin like usual, but his hand was held up in the air, visible for the camera. His index finger, pinky and thumb were held up, signing an ‘I love you’ to his partner.

 **How did he know?** By the time Wrench was always off the ride, Numbers had always been by the exit, waiting for him. But somehow, **somehow** Wrench knew.

Numbers’ body felt fuzzy and warm as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a few bills, just like Wrench had done earlier. Though not the first picture ever taken of Wrench signing ‘I love you’, this was already Numbers’ favorite. It was candid, yet planned. It wasn’t a lazy ‘I’m already in front of the camera’ I love you, but an ‘even when riding an eighty mile per hour roller coaster, you’re what I’m thinking about,’ I love you.

And it meant the world to Numbers. Slipping the photo into his wallet, he made his way back to the giant panda and heaved it up before resuming his post at the exit.

Wrench strolled out, his face excited as he signed about the loops and how much fun they were. Numbers nodded and watched the way the light shined over his face and hands.

 _Last ride,_ Numbers reminded his partner.

Wrench nodded and lead the way.

Numbers wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or not to find them standing in front of the Ferris Wheel. Wrench was a sappy, romantic asshole after all.

Much to Wrench’s own surprise, however, it took no coaxing to get Numbers to agree to ride it.

Wrench climbed into the carriage first, hiding a smile as he watched his partner attempt to get in. Numbers struggled to fit through the door with the panda, but managed to squeeze it in when Wrench finally offered a hand.  

Propping the bear up next to him, Numbers took the seat across from his partner. Wrench smirked but said nothing otherwise. The ride began to sway and jerk and Numbers felt a little uneasy as it began to slowly revolve upwards. But the pace was slow, steady, and aside from the wind rocking the carriage a little, relatively gentle and calm. The glass offered them a gorgeous view of the entire park and Numbers plucked his camera, snapping a few pictures as soon as it was their turn to be on top of the ride.

Numbers felt a hand on his knee and he set down the camera before placing his own on top. Wrench turned his palm upward and wrapped his fingers around Numbers’ smaller hand. He held it for a moment before he gave it a small squeeze and let go.

 _Thank you for doing this,_ Wrench signed a little sheepishly. Like Numbers, it was sometimes hard to say sorry or thank you, for the younger hit man. _As a kid, I’d always see pictures or commercials for places like this be we could never afford it._

Numbers heart panged a little with sadness for his partner. He was so caught up in his reluctance over the whole situation that he never stopped to think about what this day might mean to his partner. _Did you have fun?_ Numbers asked, instead of the question that burned in his mind. **Did I ruin this for you?**

 _It’s probably been the best day of my life,_ Wrench grinned, hands reassuring Numbers.

Numbers stomach did a small flip as Wrench locked eyes with him. The sun glinted off of the stunning green of them, making them seem to almost glow in the bright light. _You know what would make this even better?_ he leaned in a little closer to his partner.

Without needing Wrench to finish, Numbers followed his lead, leaning into his partner and pressing his lips gentle and eager to Wrench’s. Up here, on top of the world, he knew they were alone. No one would see the small, intimate moment pass between them as hands found each other, fingers tangling together.

The moment was cheesy, sappy, and undeniably perfect. As Wrench pulled back from Numbers, his face a little flushed, he pressed another kiss to Numbers’ forehead as the Ferris Wheel jerked and began to rotate downward.

 _I’ve seen that in movies and stuff before,_ Wrench signed after slowly working his fingers out from beneath his partner’s. _Always wanted to try it._

 _You are disgusting,_ Numbers mocked, but he couldn’t contain the smile and laughter that warmed his heart and soul as it bubbled from his stomach.

 _Thanks for putting up with my shit today. And for letting me be a kid,_ Wrench told him in all sincerity. He stole another kiss before they dropped lower towards the ground. _I love you,_ Wrench signed slowly, his eyes full of his own light and love for his partner.

Numbers smirked and obliged him in this last indulgence. _I love you too._ He even skipped the usual added _asshole_ or other insult. After they both took a minute to enjoy the quiet, peaceful moment of just watching the world around them in content, Numbers turned back to his partner.

_I’m still destroying this dumb fucking panda the first chance I get._

Numbers didn’t think he had ever seen Wrench look so offended.


End file.
